Crossover idea
by deeganrhi
Summary: Now i'm not completely sure if this is a good place to upload this, and please tell me if it's not, but this is my idea for a crossover. Between the lovely Beyond: Two souls characters and the Dashing Hetalia men.


Ok, so you guys know Beyond: Two souls right? No? Let me sum it up for you, it's about a girl named Jodie as she lives through her life with a spirit (Who, SPOILERS, is her twin brother who died at birth, which fits it in even more with what i'm saying.) named Aiden who is attached to her and can control people, and move things, and also show Jodie things.  
Now my idea is a sort of crossover between that and hetalia. Now we could put any of the brothers of hetalia in this situation, and it would work rather well. Let me go through the list and how I think character roles would fill out, or if you just like the general idea ignore this:

Version 1, FACE family.  
**Please note that the personalities from the original characters should only slightly affect the personalities of the ones taking their role**

Aiden: Alfred. I was planning on saying it should be Matthew, but then I realized that Mattie would not be able to act like Aiden does without seeming OOC. Alfred, however, is much easier to put into the role.

Jodie: Matthew. Though that does leave Mattie a bit spunky, I think he could pull it off. Besides, we can dish any OOC behavior to growing up with Alfred as Aiden. Besides, Mattie has acted a bit spunky once or twice. Just a smidge.

Nathan: Austria. Now I really hate to do this, but I can't really see anyone else as fitting this role. I keep thinking but no one else has a chance to fit? Brainstorm my dear.

Cole: France. Really seems fitting, huh? Now of course we have to keep France slightly flirty most of the time, it's Francis for crying out loud, but I think he acts more fatherly towards Mattie, at least out of the Franada side of the fandom(And even there).

Ryan: FUCK RYAN. Sorry, I just wish that he'd leave Jodie alone to fulfill my evil, evil Aiden x Jodie ship. I mean, I shipped it before the reveal, I still ship it now. So shoot me. But ya, I could give fewer shits about who Ryan is. I suppose Ukraine would fit.

Norah(Jodies mom): This one is reeeaaaly hard. Well, no really now that i've said Nathan shouldn't be Iggy. I put England here, be it nyo or regular it's the writers choice.

Version 2, italian brothers.

**Same note, only slight effect**

Aiden: South Italy. Yes, the lovely Lovino fits the bill so perfectly. You can see him being caring, pissy, and helpful all at once.

Jodie: North Italy. Feliciano fits the place of Jodie. Now this will make Jodie's role change up a large amount, but who else really fits?

Nathan: Austria. I don't think explanation is needed.

Cole: Hungary. Oh come on, you have Austria you need him to have an assistant/coworker you have Hungary. Fits like a charm.

Ryan: *Grumbling: Fuck this.* Germany AS Holy Roman Empire. Headcannon is cannon to me. Feel bad for Germany though.

Norah(Jodies mom): Spain. Or Grandpa Rome. I don't know, who have I not used that acts like a parent?

Version 3, german mix.  
**Don't make them OOC an insane amount as said previously**

Aiden: Prussia. Mischievous enough. Fits. Seems legit.

Jodie: Ludwig. Lovely Germany fits, since for one he is Gilberts brother and two he is serious enough. Not to say anything about the military montage.

Nathan: Austria. Yep, doing it again.

Cole: Hungary. Yeeeep.

Ryan: FUCK RYAN. Author can pick this if they want. Don't put Italy, wait...ya Feli could fit. But he would have to be serious for some parts.

Norah(Jodies mom): *Awkward cough* The council has decided that Germania should fit here.

Now that I got that out of the way, could someone please either pitch this to a writer or write it up themselves? I was hoping to either have it follow the Beyond storyline, or have a different story involving Canada trying to get through the world meetings with Aiden-America. Also i'm interested on how the world meetings would turn out if America had never existed. England might still be a pirate for all I know.


End file.
